


Home

by GypsySisters



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters
Summary: A drabble about OA traveling to find Homer.





	

Before she opened her eyes, she knew she was bathed in light. She could feel it fall over her skin, diffused through stiff air. When she took her first breath, she smiled, teeth bare and lips apart, and the pressure of her cheeks rising pressed her eyelids against her eyes. She saw dappled colors meld from crimson to burgundy.

Then she heard it: the sound of waves crashing against a shore, moving her along like a traveller through dreams. She felt like she was skipping through pages of a book, but not as an observer. Rather, she felt herself passing through the book, pushed and pulled by the gravity of each story she passed by. The waves swallowed her, pulled her under, spun her through thick reams of being.

But she could not stay. She needed to find him. She had to hold onto him or she would lose herself.

With each dive further through the unknown, she lost pieces of herself. She lost memories. She lost stories. She lost the movements. She even lost her own name. But not him. She bound herself to him on the hook of her will. She kept his name alive in the cage of her chest, as it wriggled around, trying to escape, like a fish in the bucket of her heart. He was her will to go on, and his name would reel her back to him, across any void.

She opened her mouth to speak, and the motion pulled her through to the other side. Home. Wherever he was. Everything she remembered about him was slipping away, but she still had his name. It was inside of her. She had to believe it was all that she would need. It would lead her home. To him.

“Homer.”

She had arrived. She opened her eyes as she said his name, but she was alone.


End file.
